L'entière romance de Bash et Kenna
by DavisMaria
Summary: Suite aux décisions du Roi Henri, Bash et Kenna sont condamnés à vivre ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Ils devront apprendre à se découvrir, à s'entendre, à vivre ensemble puis à s'aimer. Et même si ce n'était pas gagné, ils tomberont amoureux l'un de l'autre et continueront à s'aimer même longtemps après leur séparation.


**Chapitre 1**

 _« Je me réjouis de voir que l'entente règne de nouveau entre vous, il me vient une idée qui devrait préserver cette belle harmonie. Si cela venait à échouer, ce n'est pas une mais deux têtes que je trancherai »_

 **Le roi Henri** :Je vais m'entretenir avec Bash personnellement.

 **Francis à Bash** :Es-tu sûr que je peux vous laisser ?

 **Bash à Francis** :Oui ne t'en fais pas je m'en sortirai.

Francis sort de la pièce.

 **Henri:** Bash, mon cher Bash je viens d'avoir une idée, non plutôt une révélation. (Le roi regardant au loin comme s'il avait une vision)

 **Bash:** Quelle est cette idée père ?

 **Henri** :Oh père c'est pour les enfants et vous n'en êtes plus un surtout que vous serez ce soir un homme...marié.

 **Bash** :Que voulez-vous dire?! Oh je vois vous voulez me forcer à me marier pour être sûr que je n'approche plus jamais Mary.

 **Henri** :Vous êtes beaucoup plus intelligents et beaucoup moins naïf que votre mère ne pouvait l'être. (Petit sourire moqueur). Mais cela étant, je ne vous ai pas encore dit qui j'ai choisi pour vous, je l'ai d'ailleurs testé pour vous...

 **Bash :** (Ne comprenant pas encore qu'il s'agit de Kenna) Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix sinon...

 **Henri** :(En hurlant) Non vous n'avez pas le choix sinon votre tête tombera mais également celle de votre promise...Lady Kenna.

 **Bash:** Me forcer à épouser votre maîtresse alors telle est la punition que vous m'infligez.

 **Henri:** C'est exact, je vous propose de convier votre frère et sa femme tout en leur précisant que si ils ne viennent pas je leur ferai couper la tête. Je me charge d'en avertir Lady Kenna et de convier Catherine à la cérémonie ainsi que ma reine Pénélope.

Henri sort de la pièce laissant Bash dépité. apportant avec lui une robe de mariée, il retrouve Kenna en compagnie de Lola et Greer

 **Henri:** Lady Kenna tenez votre premier cadeau de mariage.

 **Kenna :** (Complètement désappointée) Un cadeau de mariage avez-vous perdu la tête?!

 **Henri:** (Vexé et hurlant) Je n'ai en aucun cas perdu la tête, mettez cette robe c'est un ordre et si vous refusez sachez que vous et Bash seraient décapités demain à la première heure. (S'adressant maintenant à Greer et Lola) Quant à vous rendez vous utile et aidez la future mariée à s'habiller et préparez vous, vous êtes également conviée à la cérémonie.

Henri quitte la salle pendant que Kenna s'effondre au sol en pleurant.

 **Lola:** (Voulant rassurer son amie) Tu sais Bash est un homme très bien...

 **Kenna:** C'est le bâtard du roi il n'a aucun titre, aucun pouvoir, aucune terre.

 **Greer:** Tu n'as pas le choix, le roi n'hésitera pas à vous faire décapité. As-tu vu son regard ?!

 **Kenna** : Je l'ai vu et je sais très bien que si je ne me dirige pas dans la salle du trône d'ici une heure, il me fera décapité.

 **Lola:** Allez viens, nous allons t'aider à t'habiller.

Greer et Lola aident à relever Kenna et à enfiler sa robe. Puis elles se dirigent toutes les trois dans la salle du trône.

 **Kenna:** En plus cette robe est affreuse et elle gratte.

 **Lola:** (Serrant la main de Kenna) Tout va bien se passer.

Elles entrent dans la salle du trône et la cérémonie commence.

 _« Moi Bash, je jure devant Dieu de prendre cette femme pour légitime épouse jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »_

Une fois la cérémonie terminée.

 **Henri** :(Très satisfait de cette union) Faites venir une servantes pour mener Lady Kenna à ses nouveaux appartements.

Une fois la servante arrivée, Kenna la suivit toujours en larmes.

 **Henri** :(S'adressant à tout le monde) Très bien retournez tous à vos activités, La cérémonie est

terminée et Bash je vous invite à rejoindre votre femme, vous verrez, vous n'allez pas le regretter.

Tout le monde extrêmement gêné quitta la salle pour tous rejoindre leurs appartement excepté Mary désirant parler à Bash.

 _« -Est-ce que ça va ?_

 _-Oui a part que je suis marié à une femme pour laquelle je n'ai aucun sentiment, et que je dois rester ici te regarder aimer un autre homme pour le restant de mes jours._

 _-Tu m'avais dit que tu ne ressentais plus rien pour moi._

 _-J'ai menti. Tu avais raison je n'aurais jamais du revenir. »_

Bash ayant fini sa conversation délicate avec Mary se dirige vers ses appartements.

Bash entre dans sa chambre et découvre Kenna toujours en pleurs allongée sur le lit avec une bouteille de rhum entre les mains.

 **Bash :** Vous savez je suis aussi indignée par ce mariage que vous mais vous ne me voyez pas en train de me saouler.

 **Kenna:** (Euphorique) Évidemment que vous l'êtes vous ne pouvez pas avoir votre Mary. (Ingurgitant une nouvelle gorgée de rhum).

 **Bash:** Elle n'est pas ma Mary mais notre Reine et surtout la femme de mon frère. D'ailleurs où avez-vous eu cette bouteille ?

 **Kenna:** Je l'ai volé non plutôt emprunté puisque je compte leur rendre, certainement vide mais elle sera rendue aux cuisines. Je n'ai aucune raison de m'en vouloir j'ai pris à Henri une simple bouteille, cette ordure m'a tout pris. Oops, je parle de votre papa !

 **Bash** :(Retirant la bouteille des mains de Kenna) Cela suffit, nous avons eu une journée difficiles, il est tard et vous êtes à moitié saoules.

 **Kenna:** (Toujours sous l'effet de l'alcool) Mais regardez moi ça un vrai prince charmant il se préoccupe déjà de son épouse, enfin un prince charmant sans titre, sans argent, sans terres, sans châteaux, sans couronnes, sans trône...

 **Bash** :(Interrompant Kenna) Oui je pense que j'ai compris, je ne suis pas celui que vous vouliez et vous n'êtes pas celle que je voulais.

Kenna hurlant de rire.

 **Bash:** (agacé par le bruit qu'elle fait) Qu'est-ce qui vous faire rire ?

 **Kenna** :C'est une chose assez marrante...aussi surprenante que ce maudit mariage (Rigolant de plus en plus fort)

 **Bash** :(Dépité) Et quelle est donc cette chose ?

 **Kenna** : (Euphorique) Je pourrai dire à mes enfants que j'ai couché avec leur grand-père !

 **Bash** ;(Étonne de cette déclaration) Kenna il est tard je vais aller me coucher et je vous invite à en faire de même nous discuterons demain quand vous serez sobre.

 **Kenna** :Comptez-vous dormir ici ?

 **Bash** :Non je vais dormir dans un lit de gardes. Bonne nuit.

Bash se dirigeant vers la porte.

 **Kenna** :Et au faites Bash, je plaisantais pour les enfants n'y comptez même pas !

 **Bash** :(Esquissant un petit sourire) Bonne nuit Kenna.

Il sort de la chambre laissant Kenna exténuée et en train de s'endormir.


End file.
